greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond J. Barry
Raymond J. Barry played Gene Seers in the season ten Grey's Anatomy episode Puttin' on the Ritz. Career Filmography *''The Dancing Bull'' (????) *''Hell Comes to Montana'' (????) *''Free Byrd'' (????) *''Hart Blvd.'' (????) *''Hustle Down'' (????) *''Made in Chinatown'' (2019) *''White Orchid'' (2018) *''The Dot Man'' (2017) *''Desolation'' (2017) *''No Postage Necessary'' (2017) *''Brave New Jersey'' (2016) *''Day of Reckoning'' (2016) *''The Purge: Election Year'' (2016) *''Sleep with Me'' (2015) *''LA Apocalypse'' (2015) *''Winter Light (short)'' (2015) *''3 Days to Kill'' (2014) *''The Devil's in the Details'' (2013) *''The Yellow Wallpaper'' (2012) *''The River Murders'' (2011) *''Across the Line: The Exodus of Charlie Wright'' (2010) *''The Hammer'' (2010) *''The Order (short)'' (2009) *''The Shortcut'' (2009) *''The Making of 'Charlie Valentine': Behind the Scenes with Michael Weatherly'' (2009) *''The Hitmen Diaries: Charlie Valentine'' (2009) *''Set Apart'' (2009) *''Hotel California'' (2008) *''American Crude'' (2008) *''The Candlelight Murders'' (2008) *''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story'' (2007) *''The Death and Life of Bobby Z'' (2007) *''Flight of the Living Dead'' (2007) *''Slumberland'' (2006) *''Little Children'' (2006) *''Mystery Woman: Redemption'' (2006) *''Steel City'' (2006) *''The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 1: The Moab Story'' (2003) *''Just Married'' (2003) *''Interview with the Assassin'' (2002) *''Recoil'' (2001) *''New Port South'' (2001) *''Training Day'' (2001) *''The Deep End'' (2001) *''Return to Paradise'' (1998) *''Liv (short)'' (1998) *''Flubber'' (1997) *''Best Men'' (1997) *''Mad City'' (1997) *''Eating Las Vegas (short)'' (1997) *''The Chamber'' (1996) *''Dea Man Walking'' (1995) *''Sudden Death'' (1995) *''Headless Body in Topless Bar'' (1995) *''The Ref'' (1994) *''Fugitive Nights: Danger in the Desert'' (1993) *''Cool Runnings'' (1993) *''Falling Down'' (1993) *''Between Love and Hate'' (1993) *''Rapid Fire'' (1992) *''The Turning'' (1992) *''Two-Fisted Tales'' (1992) *''K2'' (1991) *''Nothing But Trouble'' (1991) *''December Bride'' (1991) *''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) *''Daddy's Boys'' (1988) *''Cop'' (1988) *''Three for the Road'' (1987) *''Playing for Keeps'' (1986) *''Out of Bounds'' (1986) *''Slow Burn'' (1986) *''Year of the Dragon'' (1985) *''Insignificance'' (1985) *''The Face of Rage'' (1983) *''Christmas Evil'' (1980) *''Daddy, I Don't Like It LIke This'' (1978) *''An Unmarried Woman'' (1978) *''The Goodbye Girl'' (1977) *''Between the Lines'' (1977) *''Sur Face'' (1977) Television *''13 Reasons Why'' (2019) *''The Gifted'' (2017-2018) *''Shooter'' (2018) *''Ice'' (2016-2017) *''You're the Worst'' (2017) *''Gotham'' (2017) *''Training Day'' (2017) *''Feud: Bette and Joan'' (2017) *''Ray Donovan'' (2016) *''The 100'' (2014-2015) *''Justified'' (2010-2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''New Girl'' (2012) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2011) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2002-2011) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2010) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2010) *''Cold Case'' (2008-2010) *''The Cleaner'' (2008-2009) *''Lost'' (2009) *''Welcome to the Captain'' (2008) *''Law & Order'' (2005) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2005) *''Alias'' (2004) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Push, Nevada'' (2002) *''UC: Undercover'' (2002) *''Hyperion Bay'' (1998-1999) *''The X-Files'' (1994-1999) *''Wasteland'' (1999) *''Wind on Water'' (1998) *''Four Corners'' (1998) *''Melrose Place'' (1994) *''Frasier'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1992) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1992) *''Drug Wars: The Camarena Story (mini-series)'' (1990) *''The Oldest Rookie'' (1987-1988) *''It's a Living'' (1987) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1985) External Links * * Category:Actors